Each generation of portable devices such as smartphones are becoming more and more highly intelligent devices that have access to large quantities of information via the Internet and other sources via its associated mobile network operator (MNO). However, this intelligence has not been significantly exploited to provide information useful to the situational experiences of the user that can be deduced from these various sources of information.